


yesterday, as we talked

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [118]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Gen, Healing, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: you click the firestarterand i flinch





	yesterday, as we talked

**Author's Note:**

> Title: yesterday, as we talked  
> Written January 22, 2019
> 
> Note: not really PTSD, i think, but i'm not sure how else to tag it. definitely a stress reaction and a triggered moment, though.

you click the firestarter 

and i flinch

 

the sound 

            roars 

in my ears

            screams

in my memory

 

the sight

          sparks 

and i am 

 

thrown 

back

 

you click the firestarter

and apologize

and i catch my breath

and say nothing

 

there is nothing to say

 

healing doesn't erase 

 

i catch my breath

but my body still shudders

tension thrumming through me

 

i want to run 

 

i have been thrown back

 

i want to run

but i sit at the table

and the conversation continues on 


End file.
